It's Worse in Suna!
by The Lord's Fallen Angel
Summary: Sequel To Win a Fair Maiden's Heart Sakura now lives with Gaara and his family, to spend some alone time with him. But that doesn't happen long when team 7 and team Gai comes to visit Suna. GaaSaku
1. Chapter 1:Teach you for mocking my cooki

**Finally the sequel **To Win a Fair Maiden's Heart **is here! Now you all can get off my back about it!**

**Anyhow with story is going to be twice as fun and have many surpires then the first. I alsoadvise you all to read my first story before you read this one. Or other wise you would probably be lost.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YUFFIE**

It's Worse in Suna!

Chapter 1: Teach you for mocking my cooking

"Ok everyone that's good for today you may go home now. Oh, and make sure you study tonight, and Ren you better come up with something better then 'my lizard ate my homework' excuse." The pink haired girl called to everyone who was leaving

One by one the young medics left and said their goodbyes to their sensei. Sakura was very pleased on how fast these young medics were learning. They were all 12 or 13 years old, the same age when she started to become a medic herself. She smiled to herself at those happy thoughts when she was learning from Tsunade.

Tsunade…

It's been about six months now since she left Konoha with Gaara and his family to come here in Suna, to teach these young medics. Of course she was happy to spend as much time with her Raccoon, but now she was starting to feel a little home sick. She missed all her friends back home… Well, not all of them. She was glad to be far away from Sasuke, who tried to make a move on her while Gaara was heading home. It was a good thing that Gaara came back to beat up that jerk, when he found out what was going on.

Sakura smiled to herself as she remembered the day when her Raccoon beat the snot out of Sasuke. Her Raccoon was always over protective of her. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing that he was over protective.

She looked over to the clock to see that is was 12:34pm. Her class usually started at 9am and ended at 12pm, but her lesson took a little long then she expected. Quickly she packed her things and left the class room and headed home to the sand siblings home. If you call it a home, it was more like a mansion. But of course what can you expect when your boyfriend is the Kazekage after all.

She exited out of Ninja Academy to be greeted by the hot sun rays. She has been living in Suna for six months now and she still wasn't use to the heat here. But thankfully the Kazekage's mansion wasn't to far from here.

After 10 minutes of walking down the street the mansion came into view. She picked up her pace and trotted over to the entrance of the mansion and stopped at the front door. She opened the front door and entered inside to be greeted by a heavenly smell.

"Is anyone home?" Sakura called out.

Soon Temari popped her head out from around the corner. She smiled when she saw it was Sakura.

"Hey, you are just in time for lunch. Mom is making hamburger soup and biscuits." Temari's head disappeared.

Sakura smiled to herself and raced up the stares and head to her room.

--------------------------------------

Temari hummed a happy tune to herself as she set the table that Yuffie asked her to do. Once she was finished she walk into the living room to see Kankuro on the ground working on one of his stupid puppets, while Gaara and their sensei, Baki, where talking over about some important documents.

It was nice that Gaara was able to find a bit of time to come home and eat lunch with his family. But of course this started when Sakura started living with them. But that still doesn't matter, she was just happy to have her baby brother around more.

But when he started coming home for lunch, the council members were making it a big deal that he should stay at the tower and work. But Gaara could careless on what they think. So after talking to them, they agreed to let him go home at lunch time, but as long as he had someone with him to get a few things done.

And that's why their sensei was here, and of course Gaara couldn't ask for anyone better. Their old sensei was good to them when their father died, and treated them well. Even though they were no long his students he would still keep an eye on them and help them out if Yuffie couldn't.

Temari giggled at thought of her adoptive mother. She and Baki were really good friends, but sometimes they would pick on each other. That thought only made the kunoichi's giggle louder as she remembered the first prank that Yuffie pulled on him. She and Kankuro laughed so hard on that day, even Gaara chuckled a bit to. But what was even funnier was that a few days later Baki pulled a prank on Yuffie.

Temari could have sworn that she could have died of laughter on that day if it was possible. It was funny to see the serious Baki, to be reduced to such a level.

Soon Sakura came and joined them in the living room as Yuffie came out at the same time.

"Alright lunch will be ready in six minutes. The soup is ready and the biscuits are in the oven as we speak." said Yuffie.

"Good because I'm hungry." said Kankuro.

"Same here." Sakura added.

"It better taste decent this time." said Baki.

"Is there something wrong with my cooking?" Yuffie twitched a bit.

"It's just that your cooking has no taste at all." said Baki.

"Is that so." the black haired woman mumbled.

Yuffie stared at Baki as he stared her back. Slowly she turned around and headed back to the kitchen without saying a word. In kitchen, Yuffie walked over to the pot that was sitting on the stove with six bowls sitting next to it. One by one Yuffie full a bowl up until there was no more soup left. She then stared at one of the bowls for sometime until an evilly smirk crept up her face.

------------------------------------------

"Ok everyone, soups on." Yuffie called out as she walked over to the dinning room.

Everyone was seated at the table as Yuffie brought out the bowls of soup and placed them on the table. After she gave everyone their soup she quickly ran into their kitchen and came back with the biscuits. After she placed them on the table she took her seat at the table.

"Alright everyone chow down." Yuffie said happily.

"It smells good Yuffie." Sakura stated.

"Yes it smells good but dose it have a taste at all." Baki mumbled but Yuffie heard it.

But the black haired woman just smiled and ignored the man's comment. She watched Baki grab his spoon and slowly took a spoon full and ate it. At first he stared at his soup lazily, until his eyes went wide and his face turned red. Baki jumped out of his chair and raced into the kitchen as he shouted something about water.

The four teens stared at the chair that Baki was in with a bewilder look on their faces. But their thoughts were broken when they heard Yuffie laughing like crazy.

"How was that for taste Baki!" the black haired woman continued to laugh. "That will teach you for mocking my cooking!"

"What did you do?" Temari asked as she know eyed her soup.

"Oh, nothing just that I added horseradish, hot sauce, hot peppers and hot mustered in his soup." Yuffie laughed harder. "B-But don't (laughs) w-worry about it (laughs) his is the only one."

Temari just nodded as she watched Yuffie drop to the floor and laugh as she held her sides. Pretty soon Kankuro joined in the laugh as he banding his hand on the table. Gaara just shook his head and looked over to Sakura, who still had a bewilder look on her face still.

"Still not use to it?" he asked.

"Yeah, how did you guys put up with them?" Sakura asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure." Gaara smiled a bit.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YUFFIE!!!" they heard Baki yelling from the kitchen.

**Haha! Never mock Yuffie's cooking or suffer like poor Baki.**

**I just love her and expect many crazy things from her.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2:Surprise Sakura

**Alright everyone, thank you very much for your reviews and I really hope you like this story. After all I have so many ideas for it that will make you laugh.**

**I also want to see if this one gets as many reviews then the last one.**

Chapter 2: Surprise Sakura!

It was a beautiful night in Suna; the skies were clear so you could see the beautiful stars twinkling as the full moon lit the dark desert. Sakura was on the roof of the mansion as she watched the many stars. It was a pleasant night, especially during the summer time, where the night air was warm and not freezing during the winter. Sakura was able to wear her pajama bottoms and a t-shirt without having to bundle up at night.

"Hey, you're in my spot."

She whipped her head around as her pink locks flew in the air. She saw it was Gaara standing a few feet away from her while holding two plates of apple pie.

"Well sorry mister I-hate-it-when-people-are-in-my-spot." She said sarcastically.

"Hn, you're lucky that you're my woman you know." He glared at her a bit and hand a plate to her.

The pink haired girl happily took the apple pie from him and started digging in. The two ate in silence as they enjoy the beautiful silent night. Sakura clearly remembered her first night here in Suna. It was a very cold winter night in the desert and she couldn't find sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed as so many thoughts buzzed through her head.

They were mostly about Konoha and all her friends she left behind. She knew that she would miss them while she was in Suna, but she didn't realize that she would miss them the first night in Suna. She truly did miss them, but at least she was with Gaara now and didn't have to wait for him to come and visit.

She then started missing him and wondered if he would be up. But of course that's a silly question since he can't sleep at all. She got out of bed searched the house but found no trace of him. But she did find Yuffie and asked her where he is. She told Sakura that during this time he would be the roof staring at the sky. The pink haired girl thought that was a bit strange at first but let it go.

When she made it to the roof she found it was _very_ cold that night and wondered if he would froze to death. But she found home sitting down and staring up at the full moon. She quickly made her way to him and sat next him. He seemed to know that she was there but never tore is gaze from the moon. It was very quiet and neither one of them spoke until she broke the silence.

She asked him why he was up alone in the cold up here. His answer was that he was always alone at night since he was little. That broke her heart as she wrapped her arms around him. She remembered that he stiffen at the sudden jester but quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, as they stared at the moon.

So ever since then she would sit on the roof with him and stared at the night sky until her eyes couldn't stay open anymore, and in the next she would find herself in her bed. You could say the roof was _their _special place to be together.

"What are you smiling at?" Gaara asked.

"Oh nothing, just remembering the first time we stared at the sky together." Sakura answered him.

He just nodded a bit and looked back up at the starry night. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist, to bring her close.

"I have the day off tomorrow." Gaara spoke.

"Oh good, so do I." she smiled as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Gaara smiled a bit and rested his head on top of hers.

Not to far off were Temari and Kankuro, who were ease dropping on their conversation. They sat in Temari's room, which was right below Sakura and Gaara. Once they stopped talking Temari closed her window and looked over to her brother.

"Tomorrow we are going to follow them." Temari grinned.

"You do realize if we get caught Gaara will kill us." Kankuro pointed out.

"Then we wouldn't get caught." She kept her grin.

The puppeteer let out a sigh. "What ever you say Temari, just don't get us killed."

"What are two doing?"

Both of siblings turned their heads to the doorway to see Yuffie giving them a weird look.

"Oh nothing mother dear." The blonde said innocently.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow looked over to Kankuro.

"Hey don't look at me, I have nothing plan." Kankuro raised his hands in front of him.

The black haired woman let out a sigh. "Fine, do what ever you two want. Just try to make sure Gaara or Sakura don't see you two tomorrow."

"Yes mama." They both said as Yuffie left.

They didn't even bother to ask how Yuffie knew what they were up to. She pretty much had her ways that would leave them guess how she knew. But it was best not to question it.

"Ok Kankuro here's the plan." Temari smirked devilishly.

-------------------------------------------

"Come on Gaara let's get some ice cream." Sakura said happily.

The red head groan as he let his girlfriend drag him down the street. He ignored the people as they watched the girl dragging their leader with disbelief. It seems that they were still not uses to the idea of their cold leader having a girlfriend, especially a kunoichi from Konoha. But it was best to leave it alone so they wouldn't have to face their Kazekage's angry.

The two strolled into the ice cream parlor as Temari and Kankuro peaked through the window. Sakura ordered a vanilla ice cream cone as Gaara got a chocolate ice cream cone. Gaara never really liked ice cream until Sakura made him try it, and in the end he liked it a lot.

Once they got their ice cream they left the ice cream parlor as Temari and Kankuro hid. But when they hid behind some trashcans, Kankuro knocked one down that get Gaara and Sakura's attention.

"Don't look but we are being followed by my annoying siblings." The red head whispered to her.

"Then what do you think we should do?" she asked without looking at where Temari and Kankuro were.

"I have an idea. But first we head to the park." and with that they headed to Suna Park.

The Suna Park wasn't really a park but an oasis really, where the only trees in village were green and healthy. It also had green grass growing around the oasis with the trees. Yes it was a beautiful sight to see on peaceful days like this.

Gaara led Sakura through oasis as Temari and Kankuro followed close behind. After about walking around the oasis once, they took a seat on a bench that faced the beautiful little lake. As Temari and Kankuro hide behind a tree that was a few feet away from their brother.

"Sakura, can I ask you something." Gaara spoke loud enough for them to hear.

"Sure Gaara." She smiled.

"Do you think I should drop Temari and Kankuro back to Chuunin level." He smirk was mischief.

'WHAT!?!' both Temari and Kankuro shouted in their minds.

"Well, I don't know. I mean I do find Kankuro around the house a lot when you're at the tower, and sometimes I would find Temari come home with five shopping bags almost everyday." Sakura smirked back.

"Yes they are both quite lazy and don't do any work at all." The red head lazily stared out to the oasis.

'Why that little brat, I do plenty work around your office!' the blonde shouted in her head as she glared daggers at her baby brother.

'You little, if you weren't the Kazekage and Shukaku's container, I would be you to a pulp, and I just came back from an A class mission five days ago!' Kankuro did the same as Temari.

"Yeah, I guess they are sorry excuses for Jonins. I should make them Chuunins so they don't embrace me and the village with their stupid arguing." He chuckled a bit.

"Oh yes, please do and maybe you should kick them out of the mansion so they don't embrace you anymore." She giggled as she imagines the looks on Temari and Kankuro's faces.

"Yes that's a great idea; I'll do that when we get home." Gaara grin.

That was all that Temari and Kankuro could take.

"WHY YOU!!!" they both shouted as they charged for their little brother.

They both attacked the red head but were blocked by his sand. Even though they knew that their attacks would be blocked, they still tried to get through Gaara's barrier. Sakura laughed as watch Gaara's siblings trying to get at him, but you couldn't blame them for trying. Once the siblings rage slowly vanished, they soon realized that they were busted

"You… never meant a single word of that… did you." Temari asked as she stared at the red head.

His only answer was a nodded and a glare. Soon both of his siblings' coward in fear as Sakura laughed her head off at the scene in front of her. She and Gaara set up a trap for Temari and Kankuro and they both fell for it. It was like the oldest trick in the book.

"SAKURA!!!"

The pink haired girl froze when she heard a voice she thought she would never hear again. Slowly she turned around to only to be greeted by a bone crushing hug.

"Sakura, it's so good to see you!"

"It's… good to see… you to… Naruto, but I… can't breath." She breathed out.

"Oh, sorry." The blonde quickly let go of her. "Hey Gaara, how have you been man!"

The red head quickly forget about his brother and sister (who we're dangling in the air by is sand) to see his loud mouth best friend.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" the red head asked.

"I was sent here on a mission to give you a message from the old hag and visit you two." Naruto grinned.

"Surly you were going to mention me as well Naruto." A puff of smoke appeared to relive a silver haired man.

"Of course I was Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted but in happy way.

"Kakashi-sensei it's so good to see you." Sakura hugged her old teacher. "Who else is here?"

"Just Gai and his team." The silver haired Jonin said lazily and hugged her back.

"Kakashi-sensei you forgot to mention that baka was here to!" Naruto added in.

"The only baka here is you Naruto." said a cold voice behind Kakashi.

Sakura tense up when she recognized that voice, and felt Kakashi grip on her tighten. He knows that she was up set and wouldn't let go until she wanted to be let go. He was always the father that she never had and watched out for her and Naruto.

Gathering all of her courage she peaked over her sensei's shoulder to see the owner off the voice.

"What are you doing here Sasuke." She glared at him.

**It's Sasuke, that jerk why is here in Suna. Only I know and I wonder what Gaara is going to do. Hmmm...**


	3. Chapter 3:A reunion with friends

**For some reason this chapter was hard to write, I don't know why. Maybe I'm lazy on this story.**

Chapter 3: A reunion with friends

"Good to see you to Sakura." The raven haired boy lazily strolled over.

"Whatever." Sakura broke out of the hug and crossed her arms.

"Now Sakura, I know that Sasuke has been a…-An asshole." She finished what her teacher was saying.

"Alright an asshole, but the Hokage had ordered me and Gai to watch Sasuke so he doesn't make trouble." Kakashi said lazily.

"I highly doubt that." Gaara spoke up as he stood by Sakura and glared at the Uchiha as he glared back.

"Now, now kids we are here for a reason after all." Kakashi stood in the middle of the heated glare. "Now Kazekage, we know it's your day off but this message is very important."

Gaara let out a small snort. "Fine, follow me."

The silver haired man smiled under his mask and followed the red head, with Naruto and Sakura beside him. Sasuke continues to glare at the red head and slowly follow his team from behind.

------------------------------------------

"I don't know how but the heat here brings out the power of youth in you!" Gai shouted as he and his team stood in the market place.

"I agree sensei!" Lee cheered.

Gai and Kakashi's team arrived two hours ago in the Village Hidden in The Sand, and headed for the Kazekage tower. The village had grown a bit the last time they saw it. It seems that there were more people and buildings then last year. Gaara do a great job with the village that's for sure.

Once they arrived at the tower they were surprise to hear that the Kazekage wasn't in today because it was his day off. But the scroll that Tsunade sent them with could not wait. So they decided to split up and look for the red head and give him the scroll. But looking for a red head was not so easy in a huge village.

"Gai-sensei, we need to find the Kazekage before it gets late." Tenten said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I know but we can still enjoy the sights as we look." Said Gai as he and Lee strolled past the stands.

But the brunet had other ideas. She didn't want to search for the Kazekage until night. It would just make it twice as hard. But it was not like she to didn't want to explore Suna. She just wants to deliver the scroll first and then look around Suna with free time with Neji. But at this rate and with Gai killing free time, that wasn't going to happen.

"Don't worry." Neji stood beside her. "I think I can get things moving."

Tenten raised an eyebrow in question and stared at her boyfriend. She couldn't help but wonder what the cleaver Hyuuga was up to. On the battlefield Neji thought of some quite clever plans that would clam his team victor. After all, they didn't call him a genius for nothing on the battlefield.

"I don't think that doing this is a wise choice Gai-sensei." Neji called over to his teacher.

"And why is that Neji?" he asked his student.

"Oh, I don't know." The white-eye boy crossed his arms lazily. "I just that you want to beat Kakashi at this search. After he is like what three wins a head of you."

The mention of his eternal rival put him in a dark mood. No one was sure why Gai had declared himself as Kakashi's eternal rival but he just is. It was kind of weird that Gai would get upset that Kakashi would win at stupid things like cooking, paint and so on. And the poor students, they would have to sit and watch the two Jounins battle it out and make themselves look like fools. But at least it was fun for them to laugh at their senseis.

"Oh Kakashi, you think you are so cool and all that. But you could never compete to my level…" Gai mumbled as his hands turned into fists.

Lee, Neji and Tenten stood a few feet away from their sensei as he continued to mumble about Kakashi or something.

"Told you it would work." Neji sighed.

"You were right." Tenten agreed with him.

"Alright listen up!" Gai shouted as he got his students attention. "We are going to find the Kazekage before my eternal rival does, who's with me!"

"I am sensei!" Lee shouted with joy.

"Then off to find the Kazekage!" Gai shouted and was about to charge forward when…

"Hey we found him!" Naruto shouted as he and his team came to the market place with Gaara.

Gai fellow to the ground anime style as Lee quickly appeared next to his sensei while Neji and Tenten shook their heads at them. The black haired Jounin quickly got back on his feet and dusted himself off.

"I see that you won this round Kakashi, but be warned that I will win the next one!" Gai proclaim.

"Umm… ok, whatever you say Gai." Kakashi scratched his cheek a bit.

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten shouted as she jogged up to her friend.

The pink haired medic smiled happily as she jogged up to meet Tenten halfway and greet each other with one great big bear hug.

The red head watched the two kunoichis greet each other from where he stood with Naruto. He couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips as he watched his Blossom greet her friend. It always made him happy to see her happy like this and would not dare to try and rewound it for her.

"Can we get this over with already, we do have a mission to complete remember." The Uchiha growled a bit.

Both of the leaf kunoichis broke away from each other and looked over to the Uchiha. Sakura blushed in a bit of embarrassment at her and Tenten's outburst.

"Sorry about that everyone." Sakura apologized.

"You don't need to apologize." Her sensei smiled under his mask.

Gaara glared at the raven haired boy for make making his Blossom feel bad for greeting one of her friends. It seems that the Uchiha was still sour about losing Sakura to the sand master, which made Gaara smirk a bit. Sasuke tried every trick in the book to win over Sakura, but no matter what he did Sakura choose the red head over her teammate.

"But Sasuke has a point, we need to finish our mission first and then we can visit." said Gai.

Gaara wasn't please to hear that someone agreed with the raven haired boy, but sadly he was right.

"Alright then, the tower is not far from here so let's go." with that said the red head took off towards the tower as everyone followed.

------------------------------------------------

"Here's the scroll buddy." Naruto grinned as he handed the scroll to the red head.

They were in the lobby of the Kazekage tower.

"Alright I'll be back in a minute." said Gaara as he took the scroll from the blonde and left.

"So Sakura how do you like it here in Su-Oh dear Sakura I have missed you!" Lee cut of Neji as he was now holding her hands in his.

"I've missed to you to Lee." She sweat dropped a bit.

"Ah, young love a Kakashi." said Gai as he and Kakashi watched their students.

Lee was happy to see Sakura like Naruto as they crowed around her. Neji and Tenten were holding hands as they stood with Lee, Naruto and Sakura, and Sasuke, well he was just standing as far away from the ground with a not to happy look.

"Yeah." The silver haired Jounin agreed as he red his book.

"Must you red that." Gai eyed the book.

But Kakashi just shrugged and ignored his fellow leaf Jounin. He enjoyed his books and never really cared what other people thought of him. Well… except for one.

"For the last time that jutsu can't work like that, must I have to show."

Both of the Leaf Jounins looked over to the front door to see two familiar sand Jounins.

"Miss Yuffie!" Gai shouted.

At the mention of her name, the black haired woman tore her gaze from Baki to see Gai and Kakashi. Her face went pale for a moment but quickly returned back to her normal color.

"Gai, Kakashi, what a pleasant surprise, what are you two doing here?" Yuffie laughed nervously.

It wasn't like she wasn't glad to see them, she very happy to see her old friends, especially Kakashi. But Gai, he was a bit pushy and will, he pretty much ignore something when he doesn't want to hear it. He just like Lee if you think about it long enough, they have the same personalities. Yuffie liked Gai, she really did, but she only likes him as a friend and nothing more. But it seems that he doesn't want to accept it.

"We are just here to drop off a scroll from the Hokage and visit for a while." Kakashi said lazily.

"Do you have a few hours to kill?" the black haired man asked.

"Sorry Gai but Baki and I are busy with something very important." Yuffie lied a bit. But it was true she had something to do.

"Actually Yuffie you can go with them." She tore her gaze from the to Leaf nins and back to her fellow sand nin. "I can do it on my own; I really don't need your help."

"B-But surely you can't do _all_ of it by yourself." She stared up at him, not believe what she hearing.

"Of course I can Yuffie." Baki grinned down at the small woman.

That jerk was doing this on purpose; it was his way for getting her back at the soup thing yesterday. Yuffie quickly glared at him that said I-hate-you-and-I-should-have-killed-you-with-my-soup-when-I-had-the-chance. But the man before her just continued to grin.

"Wonderful then let's spend the day together." And with that said, Gai grabbed Yuffie's hand and dragged her out the door.

"Not again!" Yuffie shouted.

The silver haired man glared Gai as he put his book away and chased after them.

**Looks like Baki got his revenge, poor Yuffie.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4:Friendship?

**Finally I got a chapter up on this story. I've also been having writers block on this one to, so I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Friendship?

"That's kind of mean." Tenten stated as team 7 and Gai's team watch Baki leave laughing.

"It's quite normal actually. Temari said that she and Baki like to play tricks on each other and watch the other suffer." said Sakura.

"So they like to play tricks on each other?" said Neji.

"Yeah, it's seems that Baki got back at her for putting spices in his soup. In all my life I have never seen anyone run that fast for water." The pink haired kunoichi giggled.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Hinata wanted me to say hi and give you this." Naruto handed Sakura a little blue box.

Sakura happily took the box from her blonde friend and opened it. When she looked inside she gasp at what she saw. It was a picture of her, Gaara, Hinata and Naruto at Naruto's favorite ramen stand.

When the word got out the Sakura and Gaara were a couple back in Konoha, Naruto wanted them to come with him and Hinata for a double date. He finally decided to ask her out but wasn't sure what to do. So he bagged them until they agreed to do a double date with Naruto.

The double date went really will, expect at the ramen stand which was quite funny really. Naruto was a bit nervous during the whole date but was able to keep clam and put a smile on. Anyway they ordered their meals and waited outside for them since it was a nice night out. When they called out their orders Naruto got up and went to go get them.

The blonde balanced the four bowls as he slowly walked over to their table. The white eyed girl got up to help Naruto with the bowls, but the blonde tripped and fell on Hinata. The two were covered in ramen and blushing madly when they were an inch from kissing. But they were brought back to the real world when they heard Sakura laughing, heck even Gaara was laughing and not a psycho laugh, just a normal laugh like Sakura's.

"I remember that day; you two were so cute on the ground, cover in ramen and were an inch from kissing." Sakura giggled.

"You were almost doing what?" Neji growled a little.

"Oh Neji lighten up a bit." Tenten smiled at him.

"Yes we must let love bloom no matter how hard to let go of our loved ones." Lee started to cry.

Everyone sweat dropped a bit at Lee and shook their heads. It's so weird to see Lee trying to be like Gai. Speaking of Gai what was he up to with Yuffie and Kakashi.

-----------------------------------------

"Gai slow down you don't know Suna the way I do!" Yuffie shouted as Gai continued to pull her.

"Sorry about that." He let go of her wrist.

But she waved it off and looked around her surroundings to where they were. It seems that Gai pulled her all the way to an area where it was close to the market place. This area was where they held all the places to eat.

"Finally you two stopped."

The silver haired Jonin finally caught up to his fellow Jonins. He huffed and puffed a little and glared at Gai a bit. He could have sworn that Gai was trying to lose him as he went through crowds, carts, animals and other things like that. But Kakashi wasn't one to lose so easily.

"Gai, if I didn't know any better I say you were trying to lose me back there." Kakashi said calmly.

"Kakashi I never, how could you say such a thing to your eternal rival." The black haired man placed a fist to his chest.

"I know and that's what made me ask in the first place." Kakashi twitched a little.

As the two men bickered, Yuffie was standing on the side, forming a plan to get back at Baki. She'll admit that he did get her good that time, so she'll have to think of something better. Baki was a simple man and didn't have much of a personal life like she did. His life mostly revolved around his work of being a shinobi and the village. He would sometimes help Yuffie with the sand siblings but that was pretty much it.

'What to do, what to do?' she rubbed her hands together and grin evilly. 'Should I hide a cobra in a shoe box and give it to him as a present. No that's a little too cruel. Oh, I could start a nasty rumor, but he's clean and everyone knows it. Man this is hard.'

She looked around her surrounds until her eyes landed on something and an idea popped into her head.

'Perfect!' she shouted in her head.

Leaving the two Jonins behind her, she skipped happily to a Chinese place. She entered through front doors and walked up to the counter.

Gai and Kakashi were oblivious that Yuffie left them long ago as they had a _small_ argument.

"Don't lie to me Gai I know you were trying to lose me." The sliver haired man growled a little.

"Will maybe you should try to train more so you could catch to me and Yuffie." Gai growled back.

"Hey… where is Yuffie?" The copy ninja looked around.

The black haired man to look around but did not spot their black haired kunoichi anywhere.

"Oh dear lord do you think something happen to her!" Gai started to panic.

"Um… I think she fine Gai." But he didn't hear Kakashi.

"Oh no what if she's in trouble and needs our help!" Gai falls to his knees and lifted his arms in the air. "I swear to god if anything has happen to her I'll never forgive myself! Oh please, oh please let her be alright!"

Kakashi sweat dropped at the scene before him and shook his head at his fellow Leaf nin. This was one of the reasons why he didn't like to go to different villages with Gai.

"What's up with him?"

The silver haired man looked next to him to see Yuffie standing next to him and staring at Gai.

As soon as Gai heard her voice he whipped his head around to see her.

"Yuffie!" Gai jumped up and trapped the sand kunoichi in a bone crushing hug.

"C-Can't… b-breath." Yuffie tried to breath.

"Good god Gai let the woman breath." Kakashi said as he tried to pull them apart.

--------------------------------------

"What's taking Gaara so long!?!" Naruto shouted in annoyance.

"Shut up baka." Sasuke growled a bit.

"You shut up." Naruto glared at the Uchiha.

"Would you all please be quiet, Naruto Gaara is the Kazekage so he is very busy and he has to deal with the message from the Hokage." Neji spoke up.

Naruto pouted and ignored Neji as he walked over to talk to Lee. Sakura smiled at Naruto and just realized how much she missed him. She looked over to her friends and smiled as they talked among themselves.

"Sakura."

Whipping her head around she saw Sasuke behind her, staring at the ground.

"What do you want Sasuke?" she glared at him.

"Sakura…" he paused for moment and looked up at her. "I'm sorry for my behavior back in Konoha a few months ago Sakura. I was way out of line and had no right to go after you went Gaara left. I was just scared of losing you and never see you again; I don't want to lose our friendship. So would you please forgive me, but if you don't, I understand…"

Sakura was touched by Sasuke words. Sasuke wasn't the type of guy to apologize for his actions because of his pride. And Sasuke had a big pride and it was hard for him to swallow that pride. So the pink haired kunoichi was touched by it.

"Really Sasuke?" she asked.

His only answer was a nodded.

She smiled and engulfed him in a hug as she mumbled an 'I forgive you'. Sasuke hugged her back and they stayed like that until they heard a cough.

"Sorry to ruin this moment."

They both broke apart to see a very angry Gaara glaring at the Uchiha with a not to happy Naruto behind him.

"Gaara it's not what it looks like. Sasuke apologized for his behavior back in Konoha and I forgave him." She smiled sweetly as she wrapped her arms around Gaara's waist.

The red head didn't say anything and eyed the Uchiha for moment and looked back at his blossom.

"Fine." The red head Kazekage growled a bit and wrapped his arms around Sakura protectively and glare at Sasuke.

"Gaara where's Temari and Kankuro?" Tenten asked.

Gaara's eyes widen a bit as he realized where they were.

"Uh, oh." Gaara mumbled.

--------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that brat forgot us!" Temari shouted as she and Kankuro were still dangling in the air by Gaara's sand.

"I know and I need to go to bathroom _really_ bad." Kankuro squirmed.

"Well you better hold it because there is no way you are going in this sand with me in it!" the blonde glared at her brother.

"But I _really_ need to go." Kankuro started crying.

------------------------------------------

"I better go get them down, come on Sakura." Gaara grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her out of the Kazekage tower.

"Come on guys, after we get them will go out and get something to eat!" Sakura called out.

"Sounds good!" Tenten followed Sakura with Neji behind her.

Lee and Naruto agreed with Tenten and followed Sakura as well. And as for Sasuke, he followed to but moved at a slow pace as a smirk crept up his face.

'My plan is working perfectly. I knew if I apologize she would forgive without a second thought. Now that I'm back in her trust circle I can make her break up with that monster and be there for her when that happens. Yes it will work perfectly.' Sasuke continued to smirk.

----------------------------------------

A knock on the door was heard and Baki got out of his chair to answer it.

"Hello sir I have your order." A delivery boy stood at Baki's door.

"Sorry but I didn't order anything." The sand nin spoke.

"But isn't this your address?" the boy showed the older man the address on a piece of paper.

"Yes it is but I don't remember making an order." said the older man.

"Sorry sir but you have to pay still. The total is five hundred dollars." The boy placed the paper in his pocket.

"F-Five hundred dollars!" Baki's jaw dropped.

The delivery boy nodded and pointed behind him. Baki followed to where he was pointing to and his eyes went bug eyed. There was a mountain of white containers of food in them.

Growling in frustration he paid the boy and watched him leave. He walked up to the mountain to see a small note on the mountain. Pulling the note off the pile he unfolded it and read it.

_Payback Baki, so in your face!_

_Yuffie_

"Should have known." The sand nin mumbled to himself.

He pulled one of the white containers out and opened to find orange chicken in it. He looked at another and more orange chicken. They were all orange chicken.

"I hate orange chicken!" he shouted

**Will Sasuke's plan work?**

**Will Gaara see through Sasuke?**

**Will Gai leave Yuffie alone?**

**Will Kankuro be able to hold it in?**

**And what is Baki going to do with all that orange chicken?**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5:You have minions!

**YES!!! I have finally updated this story!**

**I'm sorry everyone that it has taken so long, I just got caught up in my other stories and got bored with this one I guess. But I promise I'll finish it, and end this story soon. But I hope you guys liked it because it was kind of hard to write it.**

Chapter 5: You have minions?! 

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!!" Temari yelled angrily.

Hours later Gaara finally came back with Sakura and the others. They found Temari and Kankuro still up in the air by Gaara's sand, and boy you should see the looks on their faces. Temari looked pissed beyond words and Kankuro had this little squinty look and seemed to be concentrating on something.

It took all of Gaara's willpower to keep his emotionless face on and not laugh his head off like Naruto. Tenten and Sakura were giggling quietly at the scene why Neji, Lee and Sasuke chuckled. With a snap of the red head's fingers the sand went to his gourd while Temari and Kankuro fell to the ground with a big humph.

"You could have put us down gently." Temari growled as stood up and brushed the dirty off.

"Well it will teach you two not to spy on us." The red head smirked.

"Teemmarriii can I go nooowww?" Kankuro asked pathetically.

"Huh, oh yeah you can go." The blonde said lazily.

With that the puppeteer took off to find the closes bathroom, or the nearest bush. Gaara raised an eyebrow at this and was about to ask but quickly decided not to get into it.

"Hey Temari, do you and Kankuro want to join us for dinner?" Sakura asked.

"Of course that would be great we can all catch up." The Sand kunoichi said happily as if she wasn't totally pissed like a few moments ago.

"Hey why don't we train tomorrow together, we can all spar with each other." said Tenten.

"Yeah that would be great!" Sakura agreed.

As the girls plan out for tomorrow the five boys stood on the sidelines and listened to the girl chatter away.

"Don't we get a get a say in it to?" Neji asked.

"Apparently not." Gaara mumbled.

--------------------------------------------------

The next day the sand siblings, team 7 and team Gai got up early and head to the training grounds. They all decided to spar with each other and rotate every once in a while. After about three hours of sparring non stop, everyone decided to stop for a lunch break. They all sat on the sandy ground under some shade as they tried to figure out where to eat.

"Man I'm hungry; hey Gaara is there any ramen stands around here?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah there are a few around." The red head answered.

"Gaara it's time you for to head back to the tower, you know those old geezers wouldn't be happy if you don't work today." Yuffie called from her spot where she sat with the older Jonins.

Gaara groan in annoyance as he stood up from the sandy ground.

"Do you have to go?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"Yeah if I don't go to the tower the elders will be on my case the next day. Plus I have a lot of paperwork to do anyway." He said.

"I understand." Sakura said with a small sad smile.

Gaara saw this and smiled as he leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'll join you guys after dinner, alright. So try to enjoy yourself with you friends." The sand master told her.

"Don't worry we'll make sure she has fun without you." Sasuke spoke up.

Gaara shat a glare at the Uchiha for a moment and then looked at Neji. The Hyuuga gave him a nod as if saying he would keep an eye on the Uchiha. Gaara let out a small sigh of relief, knowing that someone would watch Sasuke. In a whirl of sand the Kazekage was gone.

"I swear that this is some sort of cheesy soap opera that we all live in right now." Yuffie giggled.

"Plus this would make a great 'Make out Paradise' if they were all older." Kakashi added as he earned a glare from Yuffie.

"Ah it's just the power of youth!" said Gai.

"What does that mean?" Baki asked.

"It means…" Gai jumped up and punched his fist in the air. "That our students are gifted with youthful love that could never be bottled up!"

Soon everyone looked at Gai and sweat dropped, well except for Lee who just cheered for him.

"Ok, I'm going to be taking off now." Baki stood up. "I have something very important to do, so I'll see you all later." With a few quick hand signs the Sand Jonin disappeared.

He then reappeared in front of the sand sibling house hold went inside with the key they gave him. Quickly he went up stairs walked down the hall until he came to Yuffie's room. He entered inside and went to the bathroom that was connected to Yuffie's room. Baki flipped on the light switch and grabbed Yuffie's shampoo and conditioner bottles. He opened the tops of the bottles and then pulled something out of his vest.

In his hand was a little bottle that red 'Hair Dye.' He smirked to him self as he felled both of the bottles with the hair dye. Once there was nothing left in the little bottle he quickly placed it back in his vest and put the tops back on the shampoo and conditioner. He then put the two bottles back where they were and whistled innocently as he left Yuffie's bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Uchiha, does he not think I can see through his little plan." Gaara mumbled as went through some documents.

As soon as he arrived at the tower the elders were chewing his ear off about not being on time or something like that. So here he was, in his office doing some paper work with a scowl on his face.

'I know he is only pretending to be our friend so he gets into Sakura's trust circle, and once I have my back turned he'll steal my blossom away.'

'**Then we'll fight for our blossom!' **Shukaku yelled.

'We can't, I'm stuck in this office pretty much everyday and it wouldn't look good for me if my people saw me attack the Uchiha.'

'**Then there is only one thing to do!'**

'What's that?'

'**COME MY MINIONS!!!'**

'Minions?'

After a while it was silent. Gaara tried to ask the demon again by what he meant by 'minions' but got nothing. Suddenly the red head heard a lot of scratching on his office door. Slowly he rose from his chair and with caution he walked over to his door. Gaara grabbed the handle and prepared his sand for anything. He paused for a second and heard some more scratching. Taking a deep through Gaara through open the door to see… to see…

"Raccoons?" said Gaara.

There standing in front of him was hundreds of cute little raccoons looking up at the red head Kage.

'**My minions! Come in!' **Shukaku said from inside Gaara's head.

As if they heard the demon, the raccoons quickly ran into Gaara's office as more came from the windows and air vents. Soon Gaara's office was felled with millions of raccoons.

'These are your minions?' Gaara asked the demon, as a raccoon fell from somewhere and landed on top of his head.

'**Yes they are, minions, boy. Boy, minions.' **Shukaku introduced them.

All the raccoons looked up at Gaara and stared at him, even the one on his head stared.

"Umm… hi." Was all he could get out.

'Why the hell did you call them and how did you call them?!' he asked the demon.

'**The raccoon network.'**

'The what?'

'**That's not important right now. These guys will do anything for me, so when the Uchiha makes a move on our blossom they will attack him.'**

'Are you serious?'

'**Yes I'm serious; they will be standing by for orders to attack.'**

'Grreeeaaatttt.'

------------------------------------------------------

"Man do I smell, but there is nothing like a nice little shower that fix that." Yuffie said she took her dirty close off.

Yuffie threw them in the hamper and entered her bathroom as she turned on the shower. The black haired kunoichi jumped into the warm shower and started to scrub down. She then grabbed her shampoo bottle and washed her short black locks, once she washed the soap out she then grabbed for the conditioner.

-------------------------------------------------------

"What are you guys making?" Sasuke asked as he came into the kitchen.

Temari, Sakura and Tenten were making a nice little dinner for everyone since they got tired of going out all the time. But it was mostly Sakura and Tenten that were cooking as they barely let Temari do anything, and if she did they would keep a close eye on her.

"Just a nice dinner is all." Sakura smiled

Suddenly everyone in the mansion heard a scream from up stairs and heard some one run down stairs, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten and Temari ran out of the kitchen, but made sure nothing would burn, and came to the living room. There they stood wide eye at the sight before them as they tried to hold back their laughter.

Yuffie was standing at the bottom of their stairs with a robe on and was dripping wet. But what they saw that made them want to laugh was her hair. Her once beautiful black hair was now a very light green.

"My hair!" Yuffie let out a shriek.

"Now, now Yuffie it isn't that bad." Kakashi said as he tried to calm the angry kunoichi.

"Yes green is a very youth color and bight one at that." Gai added in.

"I agree with Gai-sensei!" said Lee.

Yuffie ignored all them as her face turned red with anger. Her shampoo never did this before and it wasn't like it was a new bottle, so this was someone's doing. But who would do this horrible, humiliating-.

It suddenly dawned on her.

"BBBAAAKKIIIII!!!" Yuffie yelled so loud that everyone heard, even Baki as he laughed his ass off.

**Yes Shukaku has minions! I can so totally see him having little raccoons doing his bidding. **

**And I kind of feel bad for Yuffie, but it was totally funny! HAHAH!!!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6:The horror of raccoons

**OMG!!! I can't believe I finished this story! This story was going to be long like thefirst one but I got bored with it. Plus I didn't really have a plan for it to.**

Chapter 6: The horror of raccoons!

"What the hell are you wearing?" Gaara asked as he stared at Yuffie's head.

It was 6:23 in the evening and Gaara just arrived home about three minutes ago. As soon as he entered the living room he was greeted with the sight of Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Naruto and Yuffie playing poker. But what got his attention was the brown ski hat that Yuffie was wearing.

Kakashi, Gai, Lee and Naruto gave Gaara helpless looks that said 'don't go there' as Yuffie shat him a glare. Quickly Gaara backed away and left the living room and headed up stairs to clean up. He entered his room and striped down into only his boxers and through his Kage robes carelessly on the ground while he pulled out his normal robes.

As soon as he pulled on his shirt there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He called.

His door cracked opened and Sakura stuck her head in to see her boyfriends. She blush a little when she noticed that he was changing.

"I can come back later if you want." She said.

"No it's fine, you can come in." the red head said as he straiten out his shirt.

Sakura smiled as she came into and closed the door behind her. She came up to Gaara and gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"So did they give you a hard time when you showed up at the tower?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"They did for about ten minutes but soon left me to my work. So what happened to my 'mother's' hair?" Gaara asked.

"Oh, well it seems that your sensei put hair dye in her shampoo and turned her hair bright green, and I mean _really_ bright green." Sakura giggled.

"So that's the scream a heard earlier." The Kage chuckled.

"Yeah it kind of got a little ugly after she scream." She added.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, Sasuke I have gotten news from the Hokage that we are to head out tomorrow for a new mission. And Gai and his team will be coming with us to." said Kakashi.

"Do we have to?" Naruto whined.

"Afraid so Naruto, they're the Hokage's orders." With that the copy ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the spot where his sensei disappeared. He and Naruto were sitting on the kitchen counter having some green tea.

'Great my plan has been cut short; I'll have to get Sakura by tomorrow somehow. I guess it's time to pull out the Uchiha charm.' Sasuke smiled a sparkling one with a cool look.

"Why are you smiling at me like?" Naruto asked.

Quickly Sasuke's handsome smile was gone as he stared at Naruto for a moment. "Huh…"

"Are you hitting on me or something?!" the blonde yelled with a nervous look.

"What! No I-Holy cow your gay aren't you" Naruto cut him.

"NO!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"I have to tell Sakura this!" with that Naruto took off.

"Naruto get back here!" the raven haired boy ran after him.

-------------------------------------------------------

The next day Sakura was making her self busy at the hospital as she tried to rid her mind of the news. Tenten told her yesterday that Tsunade need them for mission and were living at sun set. She was disappointed that her friends were leaving but understood that Tsunade needed him.

She whipped her forehead with the back of her hand as she leaned back in her chair that was in the break room. She looked up at the clock to see that it was 3:12pm and the sun sets at 6pm.

'I better go find them and spend the rest of the time I have with them still.' She thought.

She stood up from her chair and walked over to the little sink in the break room and placed her glass in it. She then left the room and hurried down the hall to where the lobby was.

"Mimi, I'm going to take the rest of the day off. So please cancel all my appointments." Sakura told the secretary.

"Yes Sakura." said the secretary.

Sakura pushed open the front doors of the Suna hospital and was greet but the rays of the sun. She shielded her eyes and blink a few times until she got use to the new light. Once she did she noticed that someone was standing in front of her.

"Hello Sakura."

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" she asked in total shock.

"Well I wanted to spend sometime with you before we had to leave. I feel terrible the way I acted before you left." said the raven haired boy.

"I would really like that Sasuke, should we find the others though?" Sakura asked.

"No! I mean let's not waist our very little time looking for them. After all they can come to the Sand village when ever they wish. Sadly I can't come unless being watch, their orders from the Hokage." He explained calmly.

"Oh, well I guess that's alright. Where do you want to do." She asked.

"Don't worry, I have everything planed." The Uchiha flashed Sakura a charming smile that made her blush.

------------------------------------------------

"My poor hair." Yuffie whimpered for the tenth time today.

"Don't worry Yuffie, the people at the hair place said that the stuff will wear off in less then a week." Kakashi comfort her.

"That's right, plus the color presents the power of youth!" Gai proclaim.

But all it did was made her cry.

The three Jonins were walking down of the main streets of Suna, just after they left Suna Salon. There they got someone to look at Yuffie's hair to see if they can do anything to help. But the lady said that there was nothing she could do and said that this type of dye will wear off in a week or less.

So here was Yuffie, walking down the street as she clench the ski hat on head for dear life, as if afraid it would fall off. She heard the voices of both of the male Jonins but ignored their words as she had one thought in her mind.

Kill Baki.

Oh that man was so dead the next time she sees him. Lost in her own furry the young woman stomped down the street with a deadly charka around her. People quickly backed away from her as they feared they might get caught in her anger. But as angry as she may be Yuffie wouldn't take out her frustration on other people.

And just as fate would have it, Baki came strolling around the corner calmly as he whistled a little tune.

"YOU!!!" Yuffie shrieked and pointed a finger at him.

Baki stopped and looked at Yuffie with an innocent face. But his face soon turned to horror when she pulled out her large 4-point shuriken and charged at him.

"Yuffie wait!" Kakashi yelled as he and Gai ran after her.

Baki, you poor poor fool.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid paperwork I hate this." The red head growled angrily as went through piles of papers.

For five hours none stop he did nothing but wrote his name on thousands of documents that he lost count of. But the point was that he was pissed and this wasn't helping his mood at all. Plus it only made him angrier knowing that the Uchiha is out their up to something.

'**Shall I call my minions?' **Shukaku asked suddenly.

'What, no! Do you realize how hard it was to get them out off here before the council members came yesterday?!'

Indeed the demon remembers, and boy did he get a good laugh. After Shukaku called his minions, Gaara suddenly remembered that the council members were going to drop by his office any minute to speak to him about some issues. As if fate had something agents him there was a knock at the door. Quickly he through the raccoons out of his window with amazing speed, as he tried to clean up his office to. The red head was able to get rid of all the raccoons except for the one on his head. He tried to pull it off his head but the thing wouldn't give. He tried to ask Shukaku for help but the demon didn't answer. So with no choice place his Kage hat on head to hide the animal. Even though he hated the thing he had no choices. Thankfully when he talked to the council the thing was quiet and hardly made a fuss. But it would be better still if it wasn't on his head.

'**Ha ha ha hah! That was gold!' **

'Shut up! I hate you.'

'**And I love you to.'**

Gaara growled angrily as his eye started to twitch. He really hated his demon at times.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door.

"Come in!" he said harshly.

His office door opened and stepped in was Naruto, Lee, Tenten and Neji.

"Man what got your panties in a bunch?" Naruto asked.

"Demon problems." The red head muttered.

Naruto didn't say anything but nod as he understood. The blonde himself as had his share of plenty of arguments with his own demon.

"So what do you all want?" Gaara asked.

"We can't find Sakura." Neji said.

"WHAT!!!" Gaara yelled and quickly stood from his chair.

"Now Gaara before you go on one of your rampages, they said that Sakura left earlier and ran into someone with black hair." Tenten explained in hopes of calming the red head before he destroyed his own village to find Sakura.

"Uchiha." Gaara growled as he stormed passed Naruto the others.

"We should probably follow him just incase." Lee said as he went after the Kage, with Naruto, Neji and Tenten following.

----------------------------------------------------

Sakura was quite enjoying her time out with Sasuke. At first when he asked her to spend time with him she was a little worried, but now as the day went on she found herself comfortable around him. The two teens walked down the street as they just left a nice little restaurant they ate at.

Suddenly Sakura noticed that the sun was close to setting, meaning it's almost 6pm.

"Looks like you'll be leaving soon." She said sadly.

Sasuke looked at the sun to see it setting to. "It looks like it." He looks back at her. "Did you have fun with me Sakura?"

"Of course I did Sasuke; this is the most fun I have had in a long time." Sakura smiled.

"I see." He paused for a moment. "Come with me."

"W-What?" the kunoichi stared in total shock.

"You heard me, come back with me and leave Gaara. You said it yourself this was the most fun you ever had." He replied.

"Y-Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything. W-were just friends!" Sakura declared.

"Come on Sakura, we both know you still love me." He said cool.

"No I don't! You left me for power remember, and almost killed Naruto to! I am sick of your stupid ego and pride; in fact I think I'll hurt your pride." Sakura threaten.

But Sasuke smirked. "And how are you going to hurt my-"

Sasuke never got to finish when Sakura kicked right in the shin, hard. The Uchiha fell to his knees while he held his low half. Tears threaten to fall but he kept them back.

Sakura smirked as she was pleased with the reaction she got from Sasuke. It made her inner self smile when she saw him twitching like crazy.

"That's how." The pink haired girl said.

The raven haired boy gave her a heated glare as he slowly stood up, but still wince every once in a while.

"You are going to pay for that." Sasuke hissed.

Sasuke rose his fist and was about to strike Sakura when a wall of sand appeared before him. Sasuke's glare only hard as looked over to the side to see Gaara smirking.

"Well what do you know, I turn my back on you for one sec and you're up to your old dirty tricks." Gaara said coolly.

Soon Naruto and the others caught up with Gaara and stood a few feet away.

"Raccoon, he was trying to hit on me and take me away from you." Sakura said in the most innocent and sweet voice with tears in her eyes, though everyone knew she was faking.

"Is that true Uchiha?" Gaara smirk disappeared as he glared at Sasuke.

The raven haired boy finally stopped wincing as he stood up strait and smirked. "Yeah it is what are you going to do about?"

But before Gaara could do anything his demon already took action.

'**Come my minions!'** Shukaku shouted.

Suddenly hundreds no, Thousands no, MILLIONS of raccoons appeared out of nowhere and surrounded everyone. About fifteen raccoons ran towards Gaara and stood around him while one got on top of his head. Everyone gave Gaara a weird and bewilder looks. Sasuke started to look around a little nervously but did his best to hide it.

'**Now my minions attack the Uchiha!' **the demon shouted again.

All the little fuzz balls pumped their little paws in the air and made a sound that sounded like cheering. Suddenly they all turned to Sasuke and jumped on him.

---------------------------------------------------

"Get back here Baki!" Yuffie yelled as she continued to chase Baki.

Both Kakashi and Gai were trying their best to keep up with angry kunoichi but were failing pretty bad. But they lucked out when Baki stopped as Yuffie got him cornered. Slowly she stocked forwards him with an evil smirk on her face, oh the horrors she has in store for poor Baki. You never mess with a woman's hair.

"N-Now Yuffie i-it was o-only a joke." Sand Jonin tried to calm her.

"I am going to make you suffer so bad that it will make you wish that you were never born, muhahahaha!" she laughed evilly.

Kakashi and Gai could only watch with pity as Yuffie came closer to Baki, until…

"AHHH!!! Get them off, get them off!"

Sasuke right past Yuffie and Baki, covered in raccoons while a lot more chased him towards the entrances of the village. All four Jonins could only stare with their jaws hung open while they stared in shock.

"Sensei!"

Both of the Leaf Jonins broke from their gaze at the sound of Naruto's voice. They looked over to see Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Lee, Tenten and Gaara running up to them. But they were quickly dumbstruck when they noticed another raccoon sitting on Gaara's head. And this didn't go unnoticed by Yuffie or Baki.

"Why is there a raccoon on your head?" Baki asked.

"And why was Sasuke being chase by all those raccoons?" Yuffie asked to.

"Well," Gaara started. "They are Shukaku's… minions…"

"He has minions!?" Both Sand Jonins shouted with shock.

Gaara just shrugged and looked at the animal on his head.

"We better leave the sun has set and we should go find Sasuke." said Neji.

"Oh yes, I almost have forgotten. Yuffie I'm sorry to leave so soon but the Hokage needs us. See you soon." Kakashi gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran off

"I to am sorry for our leaving Miss Yuffie, but do not worry for I shall return with the power of youth!" Gai kissed her hand and left to.

The black haired woman's eye started to twitch as she whipped her hand on her pant leg. Why does he always have to do that?

"We better go to, bye Sakura it was nice see you again." Tenten gave Sakura hug and took off.

"Yes we must do this again." Lee bowed and took off.

"Farwell Lord Kazekage, Sakura." Neji bowed and took off to.

"You two behave." Naruto grinned and left as well.

Gaara, Sakura, Yuffie and Baki watched the Leaf ninjas leave through their villages gates. Well it was pretty much Sakura and Gaara that watched them leave while Yuffie and Baki stared at the raccoon Gaara's head.

"Well that was an interesting visit." said Sakura.

"Let's hope they don't come back soon." Gaara muttered.

"Hey wait a minute! I was about to kill you!" Yuffie pointed at Baki and pulled her large shuriken.

"No wait!" Baki shrieked and ran away.

Gaara and Sakura sweat dropped as they watched Yuffie chasing Baki. It seems that things are even crazier here in Suna.

_-The End-_

**This my favorite chapter, I was giggling the whole time while I wrote it. But anyway it's finally finished and it feels great to push this out of the way. I hope you guys like and check out my other stories.**

**Peace out!**


End file.
